


scent packing

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poe is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Rey's pregnancy hormones force Poe out of bed
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	scent packing

“You’re banishing me?” Poe repeats, eyebrows raised in shock. “This is my bed too, you can’t banish me.”

Rey whines, “Yes, I can! I’m nauseous, you’re making me nauseous.” She smooths a hand over the small bump of her stomach, admittedly looking a little green. 

“I’m not even moving?” Poe replies, confused. “I sleep like a log, you’ve always said that.”

His wife shakes her head. “It’s your smell. You smell,” she wrinkles her nose, “not good.”

“I can hop in the sani,” Poe offers, sniffing at his armpit. He’d showered after dinner and hadn’t done anything other than sit on the couch since, so he doesn’t think he smells bad. All he’s catching a whiff of is soap. 

“That’s not going to do anything,” Rey grumbles. “It’s just you. The smell of you,” and to Poe’s horror, Rey starts to tear up, “is making me sick.”

He gathers her in his arms and strokes her hair, “Hey, hey, sunshine, what’s with the tears? I’ll move to the couch, no problem.”

Sniffling and then gagging, Rey wiggles away from Poe’s arms, first going green and then going dramatically pale. She scrambles out of bed and bolts for the toilet - Poe winces as the sounds of retching fill their bedroom. He heads for the kitchen, gathering a plateful of dry crackers and a fizzy water to settle her stomach. 

“R-Rey?” D-O stutters from his charging port, clear worry evident in his tone. BB-8 chimes in with his own concern. Poe sighs and explains that she’s okay, just nauseous. _Because of me_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. It’s not a fair thought, since he knows her pregnancy hormones are doing strange things to her body, but he still feels like bantha shit about it. 

Rey’s back in bed, curled up, when Poe returns. “Hey,” he says softly, setting the plate and glass down on her bedside table, “I’m gonna be on the couch, if you need me, okay?”

Tears leak out of the corners of Rey’s eyes and she looks so miserable. “I hate that I can’t have you here,” she whispers, wiping roughly at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I usually like the way you smell,” she sighs. 

Poe laughs a little. “It won’t last forever, sweetheart. Hells, you might be okay by tomorrow night. Remember, Kalonia said your hormones are out of whack and you’ll be up and down for a while.”

“I guess,” Rey mumbles unhappily. She nudges at Poe’s pillow and the blanket on top of her. “Take these with you. They smell like you and I don’t want to puke again.” She wrinkles her face up at the sour taste lingering in her mouth. Poe nods easily and gathers the bedding in his arms. 

“Night, sunshine,” he says softly, kissing the crown of her hair. He runs one hand over the swell of her stomach, “Night, baby.”

“Night,” Rey yawns, curling up under the bedsheet and reaching one hand behind her body to grab a cracker. She nibbles it slowly, leaving crumbs everywhere. Poe rolls his eyes at her bad habit, making a mental note to clean up the sheets tomorrow. 

Poe’s all settled on the couch - thanking the Maker that they went with a comfortable one - when Rey calls for him from the bedroom. 

“What’s up?” he asks, slightly breathless from sprinting down the hall. Rey’s sitting up in her nest of pillows, looking sheepishly at him. 

“I’m cold,” she admits, “can you get me a blanket?”

“Of course,” Poe laughs, grabbing a thick blanket from their closet. He drapes it over her bare legs, “You know you’d be less cold if you wore pants to bed, right?”

“It’s too hot for that,” Rey retorts, matter-of-factly, as she pulls the blanket around her body. 

Poe shakes his head affectionately. “Crazy desert Jedi,” he teases her. 

“Crazy jungle pilot,” she shoots back with a tired smirk. “Sorry you have to sleep on the couch, Poe,” she says after a beat of silence. 

He waves her off. “I’ve slept in worse places. Besides, you know I’d do anything to make sure you’re comfortable, Sunshine,” he blows her a kiss, “Now get some rest.”

Rey blinks sleepily at him and curls her hand around her stomach protectively. Sinking back into the nest of pillows, she murmurs, “Love you, Poe.”

“Love you too, Rey,” he replies quietly, hovering by the doorway until Rey’s gentle snores fill the room. He can’t wait until he’s allowed back in his own bed and there’s baby snores mixing with Rey’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> plotless fluff because the mental image amused me lol. enjoy!


End file.
